


Bitter Pill

by bobasheebaby



Series: Crimson Rain [16]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mobster AU, Mobster Bastien, Mobster Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Liza speaks up and unleashes her inner momma bear. (Crappy summary but whatever)





	Bitter Pill

**Eight years ago; Philadelphia, Pennsylvania- Bastien/Liza/Olivia:**

Liza looked up from her book as Olivia stepped into the home. “Hey Liv, we need to talk.”

Olivia rolled her emerald eyes as she adjusted her backpack on her shoulder. “I take it the school called?” Annoyance seeping into her voice.

“The principal did yes.” Liza patted the seat next to her. “Sit.”

“Can’t you just yell at me from here?”

“Olivia, I’ll yell if I have to, but I want to hear your side first.” She sighed. “My dad was a yell first, ask questions never kind of person. I prefer to hear both sides before I make any judgement. So did you threaten to stab a girl?”

“I did, but it’s not like I didn’t ignore her and her stupid comments. I finally had enough and went off. It’s not like the teachers do a damn thing.”

“So what did she say?”

“Nothing new really, just the same shit I’ve been hearing for the past twelve years.” Olivia shrugged though the pain was apparent. “That my parents didn’t care about me and Bas doesn’t either.”

“You know Bas loves you.”

“Yea, that’s why I ignore her, but she’s been more insistent and pissing me off. She thinks because we don’t share the same last name he doesn’t want me, but she doesn’t get it. He knew my Aunt Lucretia wanted nothing to do with me, so he got her to sign over guardianship for me. A few years later he asked if I’d like him to adopt me, I just asked to keep my last name, my parents may have been shit enough to not care if they left me behind but the name still means something to me. So he adopted me, he is my dad, I just don’t call him dad because in my experience dad’s leave, Bas wouldn’t.”

“No he wouldn’t. I won’t either.”

“I know, you’ve basically become my mom.”

Liza couldn’t keep the smile from spreading to her lips. “Damn right. Okay Liv, I get it try to stay out of trouble.” She didn’t miss the way Olivia rolled her eyes. “Just tell me if I need to go full mama bear.”

*

“Oh I want to go down to the school and give that principal a piece of my mind!” Liza said as she pulled her mermaid locks into a messy bun.

“I know you do Poppy, but you can’t.” Bastien said stepping behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders rubbing them in an effort to calm her.

“Why can’t I?” She spun around, her eyes flashed in anger. “Jesus Bas! These kids are bullying her and the school isn’t doing a damn thing! You can’t ask me not to step in!”

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. “I know Liza—”

“So you know what’s going on?!”

“I have an idea, yes.”

“And you just sit back and do nothing about it?”

“Poppy, Livvy asked me not to do anything because it would just make things worse.”

She deflated, knowing he was right. “I just hate it.”

“I know you do Poppy. So do I.” He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “She doesn’t even want them to know what I do.”

She looked up at him, eyes sparkling with mischief. “Oh we are so telling them at graduation!”

**Present day; Trenton, New Jersey: **

Liza glared at Liam, hearing the full story of Madeline’s visit only fueling her rage. “Exactly how long have you known it was Raven’s mother?”

“We found out two weeks ago.” Raven replied shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

Liza shook her head in disbelief. “And you didn’t think maybe you should share that information?” _Maybe apologize for what you took. _

Bastien squeezed her hand in an effort to calm her. “He didn’t say anything to Hope or me because admitting he was wrong would make him look weak.” _Of course he would find apologizing to be weak. _Liza turned back to Hope. “Where are you staying?”

Hope looked at her with a perplexed expression. “Where I’ve always lived with Linda my adoptive mother, why?”

“It’s clear this woman will stop at nothing to get what she wants. She has ways of finding out information, and can easily reach you.” She turned to look at Bastien. “I think she should come with us, she’d be safer.”

Liam covered his mouth with his hand, ineffectively concealing his scoff.

“Oh what? Do you have a better idea?” She turned her gaze back onto Liam, her hazel eyes narrowed shooting daggers at him. “It’s not like you’d invite her to stay with you! You haven’t even _spoken_ to her since finding her.”

“I simply thought it was amusing how you pretend to care about her.” Liam sat back in his seat. “I mean after last time…”

_Oh shit! Wrong words Liam! _Bastien moved his hand to her shoulder. Liza shrugged him off as she jumped to her feet. “Last time? Oh you mean when I was a broken wreck because you tried to have me killed and took my child from me?!” She stepped closer, her jaw tensing, hazel eyes dark with rage. “I finally managed to piece myself back together. Trust me when I say if you hadn’t taken my child from me things would have been _far_ different! And let’s not forget you were rubbing salt into the wound for both of us.” She gestured between herself and Bastien. “But no you never thought about what you might have done to me, taken from me did you? No you only cared about your so called revenge against Bastien!” She watched as Liam clenched his jaw in anger. _Oh not used to someone telling you off and putting you in your place are you?! _Her gaze softened as she turned to Hope. “How many times has Liam tried to contact you since learning of your existence?”

Hope snorted. “_Tried_? None. More like dealt with me if I caught him off guard and showed up after he ensured I wouldn’t be here.”

“How often have you talked to Bastien in the same period of time?”

“Everyday. At least a text if not a phone call. He regrets not being there for me and is trying to make up for something that’s clearly not his fault.”

“So Hope will be with us if you decide she’s actually worthy of your attention and want to actually work towards a relationship with her.” She snorted, nose wrinkled in displeasure. “Which we all know won’t happen with the way you came in here hollering at Hope, like any of this was her fault. All you’ve ever done is treat her like an obstacle an annoyance, that’s your sister, maybe you should try to start acting like it. Or is acting like you care about someone against your code?” Liza turned towards the door, missing the way Liam stiffened in anger at her words. “Oh I’m gonna kill that woman and enjoy doing it!”

**Thirteen years ago; Trenton, New Jersey- Hope: **

Hope skipped through the halls of the nursing home, her chestnut hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail that bounced with each step. She had a hopeful smile on her lips, _maybe today will be the day she remembers me, remembers anything. _The previous day her mother’s eyes had lit up when she walked in, though she couldn’t remember her name. While her adoptive mother tried to remind her to think realistically about her mother’s progress she couldn’t help but feel giddy. _This is the day she knows who I am! I know it is! _

“Hope.” Her adoptive mother’s authoritative voice broke through her thoughts. “Remember—”

Hope sighed as her shoulders slumped, she understood why she said this every day, but what was wrong with hoping? Her name even was hopeful. “Don’t get your hopes up, I know Mama L.”

“Hope, I just don’t want you to be upset if she doesn’t remember you.”

Hope nodded. She understood, she did, but she couldn’t not be hopeful that maybe one day she and her mother could be together outside of this building like they were meant to be. “I know Mama L, you just want what’s best for me.” _She’s what’s best for me, her remembering. Please remember._ She cautiously entered the room, trying to head Mama L’s warning. _Don’t be hopeful. _But hope is all I have. Her heart thundered in her chest as her mother’s chestnut eyes lit up like they did before. _Please don’t fade._ She watched as her smile grew.

“Hope.” Emmaline said reaching out to the small girl. “Come here baby girl.”

Hope’s entire face lit up, steel grey eyes sparkling as she sprinted into her mother’s arms taking warmth and comfort in her embrace. _She remembers me. Now just remember the rest…_

**Five years later:**

_There has to me more, there has to be **something** that someone knows that they aren’t telling me. _Hope had become increasingly desperate for any information about her mother. Her constant questions leaving her adoptive mother physically drained. She didn’t think she would knowingly keep anything from her, but somebody had to know something. _What about the person who’s paying for her care, what if they know something? _

Hope had envisioned that remembering her would be the beginning of her mother’s memory coming back. While she was remembering more day to day, her past was still a complete blank. _There has to be a way to find out something._ Her mind constantly racing, trying to solve the mystery of her mother’s past and her family. _If they won’t tell me, maybe there is a way to get the information myself. _

_Someone has to be missing her and I will find it._

**Present day; Philadelphia, Pennsylvania: **

Liza smiled as Buttons ran up to her as she crossed over the threshold to their home. Her eyes going wide as she surveyed the living room. Plush dog bed in the middle of the room, all types of dog toys scattered around the room. _Someone was busy shopping._ She scooped him into her arms, laughing as he licked her face. “Yes I missed you too Buttons. Did your sister take you shopping?” _And buy out the entire store? I knew she loved him._ She turned to Hope. “This is your other big sister Hope. Hope this is the cutest pupper in the whole entire world Buttons.”

Hope smiled patting Buttons head. “Hello Buttons, you sure are a cutie.”

“Butt, where did you get to…” Olivia’s words trailed off as she spied Liza, Bastien, standing with a young brunette. _Is that? _“I see we have company…”

“Liv, this is Hope, Hope this is your sister Olivia.” Liza turned smirk on her lips. “I see you took Buttons shopping.”

_I knew I should have taken it into my room! _“Well he tore apart the stuffed frog you got him in minutes so I took him to replace it but then they had all these options so I just got them all.”

“Mmmmhmmmm. Admit it, you love your brother.”

Olivia rolled her emerald eyes. “I admit no such thing.” She gestured to Hope’s bag. “Are you staying?” _Switch the subject…_

Liza watched as Hope seemed to shrink, shifting awkwardly on her feet. “Emmaline was killed.” Olivia’s brow shot up in question. “For real this time. The person who we think was behind it came and spoke to Hope first. I invited her to stay here so we could keep her safe.”

Olivia nodded. “Did she go full momma bear?”

Bastien’s resonating chuckle rang out. “She nearly had Liam shaking, maybe in fear, probably in anger that she spoke to him like that. She also threatened to kill the woman in question.”

“Yup, full momma bear.” She pushed down the twinge of pain, Hope wasn’t a replacement she knew that, she just needed to remind herself. “Come on if you’re staying here we need to find you a room as far away from theirs as possible.” Bastien cleared his throat. “What? You two are _loud_.”

Hope giggled as Liza turned crimson. She smiled softly as she watched both her girls walk down the hall. _I will keep them both safe. _

**Three days later:**

“You have got to be fucking kidding me!” Hope shouted as she hurled her phone onto her bed. She watched as it bounced off the dark wood headboard. Her eyes scanned the crisp white walls, every piece of the room she slept in a stark reminder that she didn’t belong. Liza had offered to help her make it feel more like home, but would she really be here long enough for it to matter? Wouldn’t she just return to Linda’s once the situation was handled? Did she want to return to the life she was handed but not meant to truly have?

She let out a sigh as she dropped her head into her hands. As glad as she was to finally know her family, everything had been a nightmare since they’d entered her life. She couldn’t help wondering if it would have been better had she and her mother had remained hidden. All she knew was Liam finding her mother had been the cause of her losing her mother. _And now he wants to claim her and leave me out of it. _

Hope’s hands curled into fists as she let out a feral scream. _It’s **his** fault she’s gone and now he wants to act sad and like the victim?!_ She jumped, her head whipping around as she heard a cautious knock at her door. She sighed, _of course I disturbed someone!_“Come in.” She breathed a little easier as the dark purple hair poked around the door. _At least it wasn’t Olivia, she’s nice enough but very abrupt._ “Sorry I disturbed you Liza—”

Liza shook her head with a small smile. “What? You’re little shout? Trust me Olivia and Bas have much louder outbursts at times. But I did want to make sure you were alright.”

“It’s nothing.”

Liza gestured towards the discarded phone. “Something had to upset you.”

Hope shook her head, “it’s just Liam—”

Liza’s hazel eyes flashed with anger. “What did he do now?”

Hope stared at her stunned, Linda had been a good mother but she never had the protectiveness that Liza exuded from the beginning. “He’s just leaving me out of planning my mom’s funeral, stating _he’s_ her next of kin, and it’s _his_ job to plan it but he doesn’t even know what she wants. She doesn’t want to be put in the ground, she doesn’t want to give me a place to feel I have to visit. Liam is making decisions based on the fact that he missed her for twenty years, he doesn’t care about what she actually wanted. He doesn’t know her, not anymore, but he doesn’t care, he only cares about himself.” She sighed. “It doesn’t matter, he won’t listen to me.”

Liza’s eyes softened. “Your opinion does matter, it shows more about Liam than you that he won’t listen.” She looked around the bedroom, Hope’s bag open, belongings spilling out of it. She had hoped she’d try to personalize it a little, but she didn’t want to push her and make her feel as though she had even less control. “Maybe we can do something to take your mind off of how Liam is shutting you out.”

Hope was increasingly shocked by Liza and her willingness to open up to her. She looked around the room, it was really sparse and there was no telling how long she’d be there, especially if Liam got in the way of handling Madeline. She looked at Liza’s hair, a small smile spreading across her lips. “Maybe we could dye my hair?”

“Absolutely! What color, I should have everything needed.”

Hope paused in thought, the decision had been made on a whim, but she did want a change. She didn’t think she could pull off the bright colors like Liza. “Maybe just blonde to start?”

“Sounds perfect!”


End file.
